


He Made Douchebag Look Good

by darkhavens



Series: Losers Ficlets [1]
Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Brat Pack love, Jensen had a crush on James Spader, M/M, casting spoilers for Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2094312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkhavens/pseuds/darkhavens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen finds out who's voicing Ultron in the <em>Avengers: Age of Ultron</em> movie and absently confesses to a crush and some dubious fashion choices, back in the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Made Douchebag Look Good

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/234059.html?thread=9430091#cmt9430091) at Dreamwidth's [fic_promptly](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org) comm:
> 
> The Losers, Jensen/Cougar, Jensen's first crush was an actor in a Brat Pack movie that he watched just to keep his sister company - how does he feel when Cougar finds out?

"Whoa! James Spader's voicing Ultron in the next Avengers movie? How did I not know this before now? Dude has _voice_ , Cougs, seriously. It used to curl my toes. Course, he kinda looks like someone's grandpa now when you sit him next to Downey, but, damn, he was pretty back in the day."

The quiet, measured sounds of Cougar cleaning his baby paused briefly before resuming. Oblivious, Jensen kept talking as he clicked away online.

"Jeannie fell in love with the Brat Pack movies when she was eight or nine; whined and begged til we had a stack of VHS tapes two feet tall. She wanted to be Molly Ringwald when she grew up, and for three months I had to watch Pretty in Pink _every damn day_."

Jensen ignored Cougar's muffled snort, finally through the last firewall and into the complex database he'd been tasked with hacking. As usual, his mouth kept running on a different track from the majority of his brain, letting loose secrets he wouldn't otherwise voice.

"Spader's character was a total douchebag in that movie, but, jeez, he made it look good. I came so close to getting a white suit, man, you don't even _know_ , and he was a hundred percent responsible for me stealing a pack of cigarettes from our neighbor. I didn't even light 'em, just walked around with one hanging out of my mouth thinking I looked so cool, when, really, I just looked like a total dick. I even tried the hair - burned in highlights with lemon juice, flicked it back, fluffed it out - but it didn't work for me. And I mean _really_ didn't work for me. I looked absolutely- Aaaaand we're done. Intel gathered, data expunged and replaced, firewall patched and backdoored in case I ever have to get back in. Let's-"

Jensen spun away from the laptop and froze, eyes glued to the unholy smirk on Cougar's face.

"Cougs? What's with the expression of pure evil on your face? Gotta be honest, it's kinda freaking me out."

Cougar shrugged, hands briskly reassembling his baby as he continued to study Jensen.

"A white suit would look good on you now, I think, but don't touch the hair. And I have something much better for you to put in your mouth, cariño."

Jensen blushed, hard.

"So. That was a thing. A really embarrassing thing. That I said, out loud. And- Wait. What? You...? Wow. James, my man, I so owe you one."


End file.
